


Cardboard Horniness

by cleancuts_heal



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Intercourse, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleancuts_heal/pseuds/cleancuts_heal
Summary: Awsten gets a cardboard cutout of Pete Wentz and gets horny but doesn’t realize someone else is watching him from the shadows.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood





	Cardboard Horniness

**Author's Note:**

> Btw! I also put this story up on Wattpad. You can find it on my acc cleancuts_heal if you prefer Wattpad over AO3

"Awsten!" Geoff called from the hallway.  
"Hm?" Awsten got up and opened his bedroom door to see Geoff with a cardboard cutout, he couldn't see who was printed on the board quite yet.  
"You want this cardboard cutout? I won it at some auction." Geoff turned the cutout around, revealing the man printed on the cardboard.  
"Oh uh-" He stared at the man printed onto the cardboard, he knew exactly who it was, Pete Motherfucking Wentz. "I guess,"  
"Alright, here" Geoff handed him the cardboard cutout and walked off. Awsten closed the door and sat down on his bed, setting the cardboard cutout in front of hisself. He stared at the Pete that had been plastered over the cardboard. Why does Pete Wentz have to be so beautiful? He moved closer to the board, staring at the printed on eyes.  
"God, I wish you were actually Pete Wentz." Suddenly Awsten was kissing the cardboard's lips, wrapping his arms around it. Awsten fell down onto my bed, motioning his hips against the cardboard. "Mngh," He muttered, moving his hips faster. He could feel his dick getting harder against the cardboard. "G-God, Pete-" Awsten moaned out.  
"Horny fuck" He jumped at the voice, looking over at his closet where Otto was sitting, eating Oreos.  
"What did I tell you about sneaking into my room!?"  
"I was hungry" Otto shrugged.  
"We have food in the kitchen."  
"Yeah well there's no Oreos in the kitchen"  
"..." Awsten stared at the Oreos "hEy, those are mine!"  
"Not anymore" Otto said blankly. Awsten pushed the cardboard cutout off of him and ran over to Otto, trying to get the Oreos out of his hands.  
"Those are mine, Otto! Give them back!" Otto shook his head, keeping the Oreos out of arms reach. Awsten was so close to getting the Oreos but right then Otto threw them to the back of the closet. "No!" Without thinking Awsten lunged for them, grabbing them before they hit the ground. "hA!"  
"Uh," He could hear Otto let out underneath him.  
"What?" Awsten moved back, realizing his boner was right in Otto's face, which had become so red he looked like the Kool-Aid Man. Otto looked away, fidgeting with his hands nervously. Awsten chuckled a bit. "Sorry about that" he bit his bottom lip, noticing the other had an erection as well. "Looks like I'm not the only horny fuck in this room" Otto made a high pitched noise, trying to hide his boner. "It's alright, baby, don't be embarrassed" Awsten smirked. Otto looked up at him. Awsten gave the other small love bites on the neck.  
"A-Awsten" Otto whimpered, he didn't realize Awsten would do that. Awsten's hands moved down Otto's body, the older whimpered more at the man's touch.   
"You're so needy" Awsten kissed Otto's lips. Otto wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Awsten was rubbing his hand against Otto's visible bulge. The older was now a moaning mess.  
"A-Awsten- Please, fuck!" Otto clenched his fists. Awsten stopped rubbing Otto and stood up. Otto looked at him with a confused look.  
"Bed. Now." Awsten ordered. Otto giggled, standing up and walking over to the bed, plopping down on it. Awsten got on top of Otto, grinding against him.  
"Mm, Awsten~" Awsten's disco stick got harder at the way Otto said his name.  
"Stop that or I'll have to fuck you" He said, slamming his hips into Otto making him moan out in pleasure.  
"F-Fuck me, Awsten!" Otto said loudly, "Fuck me please!" Awsten laughed a bit, moving closer to him.  
"Needy Needy Otto" Awsten teased, rubbing Otto's boner again. Otto giggled as he took off his blue cardigan, his shirt coming off right after. "Fucking whore" Awsten said, unzipping Otto's jeans and pulling them down, leaving Otto left in his boxers. Otto sat up, unbuttoning Awsten's trousers, letting them fall off of him. Otto looked up at him before pulling Awsten's boxers off, his eyes widening. He looked back up at Awsten's face.  
"Can I?" Otto asked. The other nodded and with that Otto put the head of Awsten's dick in his mouth. Awsten let out a groan as Otto sucked his dick.  
"O-oh, fuck- Otto~" Awsten let out, moving his hips a bit. Otto started sucking faster, making Awsten moan more. Awsten pushed Otto lightly onto the bed again. He pulled Otto's boxers down and smiled. "So cute~"  
"D-don't say that" Otto mumbled.  
"Why nottt??" He giggled as Otto kicked Awsten's leg. "Ow-"  
"Just shut up and fuck me" Otto pulled Awsten closer.  
"Needy Needy Otto~"  
"Alright then," He pushed Awsten off of him, walking towards the door. "I'll ask Geoff"  
"WHAT?-"  
"Joking" Otto smiled, jumping onto the bed. Awsten walked over to his nightstand and grabbed some lube, sitting on the bed as well.  
"Ready, Otto?" Otto nodded enthusiastically. Otto shifted into position. Awsten smiled, lubing Otto up. Otto let out moans and whimpers as Awsten fingered him. Awsten positioned himself and slammed into Otto.  
"OW!" Otto screamed.  
"Sorry!-"  
"Why would you do that, dumbass!?"  
"I SAID I WAS SORRYY" Awsten gave Otto a bunch of kisses.  
"Be more careful" Otto sighed.  
"Okay" He kissed Otto again and started slowly thrusting into him. "Is this okay?"  
"Yeah" Otto bit his lip. Awsten kept thrusting, every time he thrusted harder, he asked 'Is this okay?' Otto thought it was cute, but was slowly getting annoyed with it.  
"This is okay, right?" Awsten asked for the tenth time.  
"Yes, Awsten. I'll tell you if something isn't okay, you don't need to ask" Awsten nodded.  
"Just wanted to make sure"  
"You're so cute, Awsten~" Otto wrapped his arms around Awsten, smiling.  
"You're cuter, though" Otto kissed Awsten. Otto let out a loud moan as Awsten started stroking his dick. He made more whimpers as he was coming close to his climax.  
"O-Oh fuck yes, Awsten~" Otto moaned out. "I-I'm going to cum~" He let out more moans and whimpers before letting out one last moan before cumming. Awsten pulled out of Otto and smiled. Otto laid there for a moment, panting before sitting up and grabbing his boxers. He put them on and looked over at Awsten.  
"You still haven't came" He pointed out.  
"Yeah" Awsten walked over to the fallen over cardboard cutout and stared at it before giving himself a handjob and cumming all over the cutout. Otto was back in the closet, he had put on one of Awsten's shirts and was now playing on his DS. Awsten walked over to Otto and sat next to him. He kissed Otto on his forehead and smiled. "Otto"  
"Hm?" He looked up from his game.  
"You're my Versailles at night"

**Author's Note:**

> Omg!!! Thanks for reading! This took me a little while but I am so glad I finally finished an actual fanfiction!!!! I have more in the works and will try to get some of those out as fast as I can! Again, thanks for reading and if you loved this fanfic and would like to see more Waterparks/Bandom Fanfiction from me, consider checking out my page! 🦇


End file.
